fabled_albionfandomcom-20200215-history
Vark
In the 1400s, there was a wandering, babbling, alarmingly accurate prophet known as Vark the Vagrant. He was an ex-monk, excommunicated from the Germanian Church after spreading the gospel of a god other than Sergius. At the end of his early adulthood in Swanholmm, he was said to have gone mad and began writing a grand book that no one was allowed to read, "Until the Day of Icarus." What this meant, no one knew, but as he delved even deeper into madness, Vark abandoned what he called the "false god" Sergius in favor of the Gaullian god, L'Illustre. He was certain that the King of Gaullia at the time, Leonard III was the flesh and blood incarnation of Gaullia's storm god. He was excommunicated and cast out of Germania to wander the Gaullian Plains and the Belgican countryside, wandering through many villages and hamlets spouting "prophecies" that the villagers believed eagerly. By coincidence alone, many of his "prophecies" came true; but then again, many of his prophecies were mere statements of common sense, such as predicting that rain would come shortly after the moon shines with a halo or even (to some rather silly Belgican villagers) that the sun would rise the next day... and be hot. Vark the Vagrant traveled the countryside, his massive tome in hand, and followed the war-torn wake of King Leonard III, which he eventually met a decade before Leonard's death in 1452. Their meeting was an odd one; just as he had located the war mongering king's camp outside of what was once the country of Narbonensis, he was struck by a bolt of lightning (the storm drawn by Leonard's presence.) When he survived the lightning strike, Leonard took him in and used him to predict successful outcomes of war. Gaullia expanded massively during this time with the former vagabond as the king's right hand man. In truth, however, Vark was merely lucky and probably had a good analytical ability of foresight and "guesstimation." He was more obsessed with worshipping L'Illustre and expanding the book that he had carried along with him since his youth. 'The Manifesto and the Return of L'Illustre' When Leonard III died, Vark remained a high priest in Gaullia, residing in the city of Saint Clair. The only successfully supernatural thing that Vark ever pulled off was enchanting the book that he wrote so frequently in and managed to bind his own soul into it. This book would become known as The Manifesto and serves as a chronicle of the past in the known world of Baltica, and later, Albion. Vark's final prophecy was that in three hundred years, on a full moon, L'Illustre would return to the world for the third time and bring Gaullia back into power. By pure coincidence, three hundred years later, on a full moon, Queen Gabrielle St. Clair and Prince Leopold of Belgica would be parents to the first Prince in the Gaullian bloodline since Leonard III. In 1752, The Manifesto is discovered in the depths of Understone by Chiyo Isolde and she is chosen (against her will) to be the messenger who returns it to Saint Clair. The Day of Icarus Another prophecy that he spoke of not long before the prophecy of L'Illustre's return was that the Manifesto would one day be stolen from Baltica and be expanded upon. The process of it's return to Gaullia would line up with a "malignant star that falls from the sky" and mark the beginning of what he referred to as "Heaven's War." He did not expand much upon this war before his death, but this is what is known about the Day of Icarus: • The Kingdoms of the Sky would be revealed to those living on land. • A star will fall from the sky and threaten the world. • The Manifesto would be returned to Saint Clair. • "Icarus would finally catch the sun." Category:Characters Category:Lore